The Girl From The Alley
by SolidSnak0815
Summary: Though i chose the Last of us I'm only basing it on Joel's and Ellie's relationship, also, none of the last of us characters will appear. Well i may use their names from time to time, just keep in mind that is not really them. Rated M for swearing and Violence. The Last of us is owned by Naughty-dog and Naughty-dog is owned by Sony. Anyway I really hope you enjoy it. kay tanks bye
1. The Beginning

The Girl from The Alley  
Hello this is my first story I've shared this story with several of my friends and they all agree that i should upload it so here is the prologue, enjoy!

My name is John, I am 17 years old, I have no parent's and I live alone in a crummy old 2 story house, but hey at least I can call it home, that's more then most people can say nowadays.I decided to use my crummy old 2 story house and open up a shop, I call it "John's Jack of all trades," Really what it means is you pay me and I will do a job for you whether it be mowing a lawn, doing your chores, cleaning your house or car...and some times...killing people. Now i'm just going to stop you right here and tell you to get off your fucking high horse, where I come from you do whatever you have to just to survive, whether it be stealing, or killing, chances are that person you killed was going to die from a nut-job or starvation, it was a 50 50. Now that we got that out of the way lets move on. Business, the life of modern society you wake up at 6 o clock you get off at 8 0 clock, or at least that's the normal way of your own business can be pretty nice at times, your the man of your own world, you start work when you want to, you get off when you my business up front is this nice little "pay me and I do your chores and mom and dad don't have to find out". Now that's if your a kid if your an adult I offer the normal, clean car, mow lawn, then I offer if you want somebody taken out, most say no, others call the police, like they ever show up though, useless pigs if you ask me. I've become a regular contact for the local mob. I don't ask questions and I kill the target assigned to me nice and simple, plus the pay isn't to is my life everyday in the shit hole of a city called new York. But business is good in new York so I really cant complain,but then one day a old man came into my shop little did I know that was the day my life was going to change forever. End of prologue

So what did you think? This is my first story, so feed back is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	2. Just another day at the office

**_OK the first few chapters are going to be boring but i have to set it all up and give you a good image so just bear with me here._**

It was a cold Saturday morning, I slowly rose up from by bed feeling groggy like i always do. I looked out the window and saw snow and thought to my self "Snow again?"

This made the 7th day in a row for non-stop snow,and because of that my business was extra slow, not that I really mind though, it's to cold outside to work anyway so even if a customer showed up I would most likely boot their ass out the door and back in the cold.

I walked to my mirror and examined my self, I was 6 ft 1, hazel eyes, and had short black hair that always curled. But then i noticed something different about me, random parts of my hair were white, just a little and with the snow no one should notice. But alas I lied to you for you see this is not the first time i spotted it, as a matter of fact I have seen it several times before and one thing that i noticed is that it is spreading.

"Great..." I thought to my self " In a few years i'm going to look like a old man..."

I put on my normal clothes which consist of black military boots, dark blue jeans with a cowboy belt, no not one of the new ones i'm talking about old school, the belt even has 18 slots for 45 caliber bullets, a plain black t-shirt, and to top it all of i have a black trench coat, to tell you the truth I some-what considered it to be my trade-mark item of clothing, but then I remember every movie star that ever wore one, so that boat has already sailed. I grabbed my trusty ol' 1911, and put it in my holster.

I walked down the stairs that creak every time i ever put a little weight on it, I walked over to my T.V and turned it on, then switched the channel to the weather channel to if we would catch a break from this storm. No such luck sadly, then they went to talk about a new kind of virus spreading through the USA like a wild fire. I turned off the T.V and didn't think much of it I thought it was just the yearly flu killing as many people as possible.

Then i heard the jingle of my front door bell "Great...a customer..." I said to myself. When the customer was in sight he was a wrinkled old man who looked like we was just in a accident, and he spoke like it to, "what is your name young man?" the old man said holding on to his stomach. "Didn't you read the sign out front old man? My name is john" I said looking at him. He looked at me and said "John... i need you to listen to me, the world...will see a war its never seen in years.." He said almost collapsing. I looked at him and laughed "Old man do you live under a rock or something? we are already at war." I said laughing at him. "Not that war." He said coughing, "John do you know the girl in the alley near here?" he said "yeah I met her a couple times, why she steal something from you?" I said. This outright angered the old man, he then said "I heard a rumor about this place being owned by a hit-man in disguise, and no John i don"t want what you are about to offer!"I looked at him and said "You said it not me." he almost fainted after his little speech . "are you OK old man?" I moved in to see what was hurting him. The old man shook his head and grabbed my throat with one hand, and let me tell you, for a old man he was strong! he brought my face right next to his and yell"JOHN!...YOU NEED TO PROTECT HER!" after yelling this the old man fell to the floor revealing several stab wounds to his stomach and chest. He then looked at me and said "John...I know you have no reason to help her...but for a old mans last request...will you?" while he was saying this he shoved a bag he had been carrying. "Please help her, take her to Texas her name is...Kyrel" and with that the old man closed his eyes. "God damn it... rest in peace old man."

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please feel free to review or message me a question you have. oh and a side note there will be references to The Last Of Us but these are just simply here to give a shout out to that amazing game i will hopefully post another chapter on Saturday and if not definitely on **_**_Sunday_**


End file.
